<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorpresa by Arwen88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707573">Sorpresa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88'>Arwen88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt was nursing a glass of juice when he felt a familiar voice right behind his left ear, startling him and making his heart run.</p>
<p>"I’m surprised your brother left you all alone for a whole minute."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorpresa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Cowt-10 of LDF. Thanks to Thrill for betareading this for me! &lt;3</p>
<p>I know, I wrote other masquerade fics for them, it's just that I like the trope!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newt was sincerely enjoying the music of the party, the orchestra playing some of his favorite pieces. Even more than that, he was enjoying the mask covering his features, the magic in it making sure nobody around him could recognize him for who he was.</p>
<p>At least not just at first glance.</p>
<p>It wasn't often that he went to such celebrations, usually preferring to stay back home and take care of his creatures, maybe tinker a bit with the draft of his book. Except Theseus was probably right and he might have needed a little change of routine from time to time.</p>
<p>Which brought Newt to one of the numerous balls organized by the Ministry, in which many wizards met for a night of fun outside of the usual boundaries of knowing with whom they were interacting with.</p>
<p>Newt knew it was the exact reason for which he had had three people striking up a conversation with him when they would have probably avoided him like the plague in normal conditions.</p>
<p>Then there was his brother, Theseus sticking to Newt's side like a quidditch player trying to hold on to the quaffle for dear life. Theseus had chosen to go unmasked that night, just like many other aurors and authorities, in part to show people that the important guests really were there, a bit because they had figured a long time before that having aurors in the middle of a numerous crowd would stop stupid quarrels and fights from breaking out.</p>
<p>Newt was nursing a glass of juice when he felt a familiar voice right behind his left ear, startling him and making his heart run.</p>
<p>"I’m surprised your brother left you all alone for a whole minute."</p>
<p>Newt turned around, his heart hammering in his chest like he had just broken into a mad run, and he found himself unable to stop the spreading of a smile to his lips as he met the sparkling eyes of Percival Graves.</p>
<p>The American wizard was smartly dressed, his clothes elegant and curated to the last detail, and he too had chosen not to wear a mask, just like Theseus. Newt could see for himself the pleasure in Percival's gaze as they regarded each other, the curve of his smile as he stepped even closer to Newt, one hand going to cover his side and almost pull him closer.</p>
<p>Instead of answering, Newt found himself asking a question of his own, instinctively moving closer to Percival like he would have never dared without a mask to cover his identity, or if he were to remember the number of people around them.</p>
<p>"How did you know it was me?" he wondered, reaching up to graze the edge of the mask with the tips of his fingers.</p>
<p>Percival chuckled softly, letting his gaze roam over Newt's figure, an approving tilt to his smile. "Difficult to mistake who you are, what with your brother sticking to your side. Not to mention something else," he murmured, taking Newt's hand in his own and gently brushing his thumb over the gold ring that Newt had rarely removed since the day Percival had gifted it to him.</p>
<p>Newt ducked his head, extremely happy to have Percival by his side after all the time they had had to spend away from each other because of their jobs.</p>
<p>"Didn't know you were coming." He gently squeezed Percival's hand, instinctively turning towards him.</p>
<p>"I wasn't. At least until I heard Theseus was going to be here, and I guessed that since masks were involved, and you like the occasional night out if nobody is going to treat you differently..." He shrugged. "I hoped you would be here, and it was enough for me to take a portkey to London. Admittedly, now I’ll have to do my duties as Director of MACUSA's Magical Security, but it’s definitely worth it to see you."</p>
<p>Newt nodded slightly. He felt a bit like gloating at knowing Percival had come only with the hope of meeting him, of all people. He knew Percival loved him, but it was always good to have the man remind him of his preference for Newt.</p>
<p>It was such a stark contrast to what his experience was with people that Newt couldn't help but hold onto it with both hands.</p>
<p>"These left already for the meeting. Or for the meeting, and for the chance to get away from Millicent, it could be," he considered, throwing a glance at the witch that had spent a good half hour flirting with his brother.</p>
<p>Percival opened his watch to check the hour, and shook his head. "There’s still a little while before the meeting." He pocketed the watch once more, his eyes perusing the ballroom carefully before he brought his attention back to Newt, a mischievous grin on his lips. "What do you say we sneak away for a bit?"</p>
<p>"You sure?" Newt swallowed, even though he was already putting his glass down on the nearest table.</p>
<p>Percival gave him a little nod. "Pretty sure I can get away for awhile."</p>
<p>Newt nodded back, pressing closer to him. A sudden hunger filled him at the mere thought of having the chance to be alone with Percival, to have his lips and his attention all for himself once more.</p>
<p>As they stepped away Percival moved his hand to the small of Newt’s back to lead him out of there. He elegantly moved the fingers of his free hand, covering the two of them with a neat notice-me-not charm that let them leave without anybody even turning towards them, despite how recognizable Percival was.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>The thing was that when they were together Newt finally felt free to be himself without Percival judging him for his idiosyncrasies. Percival openly wanted him, openly praised him, and Newt had never felt as beautiful or as attractive and interesting as he was when he was in the arms of the powerful auror, intent on kissing him with all of himself and could feel Percival's magic press against his own. Any time Percival reached out to caress him, Newt could hear the soft moans and sighs that fell from Percival's lips as they kissed, could feel the way his touches became softer, gentler.<p>Newt had been in love with the man for a long while, not that he felt the need to tell many people. It kinda made him feel good to have a secret - not that it really was one, not with Percival meeting up with him whenever he could; not with Newt stepping into Percival's office almost at his leisure whenever he went back to New York - but it was as if many simply didn't want to see or to notice the relationship between the two of them.</p>
<p>It felt nice to know something most people didn't, almost funny to wait for them all to catch on. Even his brother, despite loving Newt very much, still hadn’t managed to notice, almost as if he was stuck in the idea that Newt was too innocent to feel love and lust for someone.</p>
<p>They found a study behind some heavy doors on the first floor of the manor where the ball was held, but the two of them threw quite a number of spells around, ensuring there was nothing hanging around lurking, no alarm ready to blare because they had entered a room they hadn't been invited into. Only then did they relax enough to lock the door behind them.</p>
<p>Their magic had a definite quality that differentiated one from the other, what with the different upbringing, the different schools they had gone to, the different experiences in their lives. Percival was probably way more powerful than Newt was, at least with his spell work and the will behind the magic. Where he had learned to subdue the others, to make everything work like he wanted to, his magic was strong and unyielding, appropriate for an auror and a leader. Newt's magic was more similar to an unrelenting vine, or a trickle of water that couldn't be stopped and would find its way to his goal, born out of necessity and self-taught, with little charms and tricks learned from every corner of the world.</p>
<p>Percival had once told him that he was very glad Newt was on his side and not his enemy, and Newt had felt very proud of himself that day. Every time he thought about such a capable duelist singing such praise about Newt's quickness in his spell work, he still did.</p>
<p>Alone with him, Newt relaxed and closed his eyes, letting Percival gently take the mask off Newt's face to expose his naked skin.</p>
<p>When Newt opened his eyes once more, Percival was standing not a step away from him, looking at him as if he had never seen anything as beautiful.</p>
<p>"Hi, love," Percival smiled, leaning in to kiss him on the lips.</p>
<p>Newt smiled over Percival's mouth and wrapped his arms around Percival's neck, gladly parting his lips for Percival to deepen the kiss right away. He almost didn't notice the soft sound as his lover put Newt's mask on the nearest desk before wrapping both arms around him in return, pulling Newt flush against his body.</p>
<p>Newt let out a little moan at being once again with his lover, abandoning himself to Percival’s and kisses while the man made him step back until Newt had his back against the edge of the desk.</p>
<p>"Missed you," Newt mumbled between kisses, arching his back like a cat under Percival's caresses. His breath hitched when Percival brought both hands over his ass and squeezed at it softly before lifting Newt like he weighed nothing, making him sit on top of the desk and stepping between his knees.</p>
<p>"Missed you too, babe," Percival murmured, leaving Newt's lips only to press kiss after kiss to his throat and neck, his deft fingers working on the fasteners of Newt's robes.</p>
<p>Newt moaned softly, lifting his chin to leave Percival more skin to kiss, suddenly caught by the need to have Percival’s touches on his naked skin. He let out a loud groan when Percival wrapped his fingers around Newt's already hard cock. Before he could stop himself he tried pushing into his hold, moaning and whining when Percival started pumping it while he worked a hickey below Newt’s collarbone, where no one else would have been able to see it.</p>
<p>Newt let his legs fall apart to give more room to his lover, instinctively hoping Percival would give him even more pleasure. He tentatively reached out to return the favor and was stopped by Percival subtly shaking his head where it still was pressed against the crook of his neck.</p>
<p>"Have to go too soon, don't really want to talk to all those old crows with the afterglow buzzing my mind," he huffed, lifting his face to kiss Newt.</p>
<p>Newt nodded and returned the kiss, inhaling sharply when, without a word more, Percival lowered himself to his knees. His hot breath hit Newt's cock in the briefest warning before the man had it enveloped in his mouth.</p>
<p>Newt let out a cry of pleasure and found himself leaning back on the desk, instinctively reaching out with one hand to card his fingers in Percival's neatly pulled back hair.</p>
<p>There was something deeply satisfying in knowing that only he was allowed to do such a thing, to touch and muss Percival's carefully brushed back hair. The man loved having every strand in order just as much as he visibly enjoyed letting Newt make a mess of it.</p>
<p>Newt had to use an elbow to avoid ending up completely sprawled on the wood surface. He swallowed at the sight of Percival closing his eyes in pleasure when Newt lightly tugged at his hair.</p>
<p>Percival was the most handsome and intelligent man Newt had ever met, and he still couldn't believe how they simply clicked together. Or how beautiful the man could be with his lips tightly wrapped around the base of Newt's cock, his cheeks hollowed in his endeavour to suck Newt so hard he would probably lose consciousness.</p>
<p>"Percy," he called, breathless, his eyes rolling back as Percival started bobbing his head up and down, sucking him with a passion. "Love, love," he whined softly, his thighs trembling when Percival stopped with just the head of his cock between his lips.</p>
<p>A loud groan escaped him when Percival took care to run his tongue around the head of his cock, the tip pressing against his urethra for a moment before Percival went down once more, engulfing his dick until the head of Newt's cock hit the back of his throat.<br/>There was no way for Newt to stop the cry of pleasure that the man wrenched out of him with such an act, and he finally lost any will to even try and sit up, leaning back on the desk as his lover did his best to drive him mad.</p>
<p>Newt lost any sight of the passing time, completely lost under the waves of pleasure, and he only cared about spreading his legs more for Percival when his lover started prodding at his asshole. He let out a high pitched moan when Percival pushed in a couple of well lubed fingers, fucking Newt with the same rhythm with which he kept moving up and down over Newt's cock, sending him toppling towards the edge of the orgasm.</p>
<p>Newt was almost there when suddenly a silver form passed through the door, a dog appearing beside them and making Newt tense up. If he had started to relax at recognizing it was only a patronus, he suddenly froze at seeing it was Theseus'. Newt sat up, expecting Percival to care about the interruption as much as he did.</p>
<p>Except Percival didn't even pause in what he was doing, still sucking him off even as Theseus' patronus relayed its message.</p>
<p>"Where are you, mate? We'll be starting in five."</p>
<p>Newt blinked and grimaced, not too happy to hear his brother's voice in such a moment, but he sighed when Percival didn't seem to care in the slightest, and so Newt ran his fingers through Percival's hair, pushing them back and caressing his head, catching his gaze.</p>
<p>"Shouldn't you go?" he breathed, swallowing and not really wanting Percival to go, but able to understand why he would.</p>
<p>Percival raised his head, letting Newt’s cock go with a wet pop, but instead of moving away or recomposing himself, he merely licked the underside of Newt's cock, slowly going back to pumping it as he lifted his gaze to Newt's face.</p>
<p>"They can wait. You're my priority right now," he murmured before taking the head of his cock between his lips once more, his eyes boring into Newt's, making him shiver and his stomach flip at finding himself put first even in front of such a council.</p>
<p>Newt whined softly, relenting his grip on Percival's hair, and he let the man help him relax once more. Percival took Newt’s cock in his mouth once more while the patronus disappeared in a whiff of silver smoke, leaving them alone.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before Newt found himself arching his back and spilling his come down his lover's throat, his thighs trembling and his body clamping down around Percival's fingers, his whole being shaken by waves of pleasure.</p>
<p>Newt opened his eyes to the sight of the ceiling above him, inordinately sprawled over someone's desk in a study that he had never seen before, and he felt himself blush at the situation, at how bold he had grown with the passing of time, ready to do anything for a chance at more time alone with Percival.</p>
<p>He lifted his head, throwing a glance at Percival, for once clearly not too worried about getting somewhere on time, now busy caressing Newt's thighs and pressing chaste kisses over his skin.</p>
<p>"How are you?" Percival asked softly, nuzzling his inner thigh, and Newt regaled him with a satisfied but tired smile.</p>
<p>"Peachy." He sighed. "Wish we had more time," he admitted, letting Percival help him to his feet. Percival hummed and pressed a kiss to his jawline, using his wandless magic to help Newt get his clothes back in order.</p>
<p>"Me too, my dear."</p>
<p>“Will you stay?” Newt whispered, leaning heavily against Percival until his legs managed to keep him upright once more. He ran his fingers through Percival’s hair, trying to comb it back in order, and Percival smiled at his care even though both knew he would be satisfied only after he had used a spell to put it back to how it was before.</p>
<p>“Don’t know yet, but you’ll be the first to know.” Percival gently took Newt’s hand in his grasp, pressing a kiss to the center of his palm.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>They had moved back to the ballroom together, Percival barely taking the time to accompany Newt back after he’d put his mask back on, before he had disappeared to meet the other aurors.<p>For his part, Newt found a nice quiet spot where he rested with his back to the wall, his eyes closed as he tried calming his beating heart, replaying the facts of the evening in his mind and hoping to remember every detail of their little affair. He could only hope that Percival would be free to stay for the night at least, not to have to go back to New York through portkey right away.</p>
<p>Immersed in his thoughts, Newt jumped in surprise at suddenly hearing Theseus' voice by his side.</p>
<p>"Have you been standing here the whole time? Sorry it took me so long." Theseus looked worriedly at him.</p>
<p>Newt simply shook his head, mentally considering both the fact he had not been there the whole time Theseus had been gone, and the fact that he had not minded at all the chance to be alone and collect his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Did you drink or eat something at least? I've been away more than an hour."</p>
<p>"Really?" Newt frowned, looking around for Percival, barely listening to the tired sigh from his brother, letting him shepherd him towards the refreshments.</p>
<p>Despite not being too hungry, Newt knew it was easier to let Theseus go through his need to make sure Newt would be alright, so he simply sighed and let Theseus pour him another glass of juice, watching as Theseus then started piling food on a plate.</p>
<p>At least until something behind Newt caught his attention, stilling him with a tart held in mid-air.</p>
<p>"Ah- Percy!"</p>
<p>Newt straightened, inhaling deeply. He dared throw a glance over his shoulder, just in time to see Percival stop just half a step behind him, Percival's shoulder pressing against Newt's. The moment their eyes met, Newt felt a flush rise to his cheeks and he ducked his head, hiding a smile behind his glass.</p>
<p>"I knew I would find you here, you were looking ravenously at the sandwiches Juan had brought for himself at the meeting." Percival chuckled softly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well. Percy, do you remember my brother? You two met already, right?" Theseus waved vaguely from one to the other, apparently blind to the way they exchanged looks.</p>
<p>"We did." Percival nodded slightly, a smile on his lips, before turning to Newt, still so close to him that Newt could feel the heat pouring from him. "Are you having fun?"</p>
<p>"Very." Newt nodded, trying not to chuckle as Theseus looked on with approval, apparently proud of the fact that Newt was even just holding a conversation with someone without Theseus inciting him to it.</p>
<p>"Did you dance already?"</p>
<p>Newt stilled for a moment, but then shook his head. He relaxed at remembering that even if they were to see him dance with Percival, nobody would know it was actually him; no one would mock him for his awkwardness. Or if he was to step on Percival's shoes by mistake.</p>
<p>Theseus shrugged. "I'd offer, but he always says no to me," he complained, loading another couple canapès onto his plate.</p>
<p>"Would you dance with me?" Percival asked, watching him. Newt met his eyes, seeing Percival's smile reflected there - the small, private one that only a few ever had the chance to see.</p>
<p>Newt didn't even need to think before he was nodding, placing his hand in Percival's offered one.</p>
<p>It was easy to let Percival lead him across the dance floor, even if he couldn't raise his eyes, even if he felt people move and talk around him. With Percival by his side, Newt felt safe, confident in his skin like rarely happened outside of his case or out in the wild.</p>
<p>He focused entirely on Percival as the older wizard slowly placed their hands in the right places before starting to move, leading Newt across the floor in time with the music.</p>
<p>Somehow Newt felt much more graceful than he ever had, now that he was in the arms of the one man that always saw right through him, with the mask disguising him. If he hadn’t been one hundred percent sure about accepting Theseus' invitation, he was now more than glad to have come, at least for the unexpected chance to spend time with Percival.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes when Percival pulled him a little closer, ducking his head and deeply inhaling the scent of his lover. He still had vividly in his mind the memory of the minutes they had cut out for themselves, and he wondered not for the first time if there was the chance to have Percival for himself a few more hours.</p>
<p>"Will you stay?" he asked softly when the music started to fade at the end of the song.</p>
<p>Percival turned enough to meet his gaze, his eyes as intense as ever, filled with so much affection that Newt knew the answer before Percival even had to speak it.</p>
<p>"For you, I will."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Theseus looked guiltily from Percival to Newt, shaking his head. "Mate, if I knew- but I-" he threw another glance at the witch that he was clearly going to take home. "I had no idea you were going to stay for the night..."<p>Percival shook his head with a smile, one hand carefully covering the one Newt had tucked in the crook of his elbow. "And I've already told you there's no need, These. Newt has a room and we get on together very well."</p>
<p>"We do," Newt chimed in, staring at Theseus' chest even as he smiled happily. "You go home, Percival can stay with me. I'm not feeding him to my creatures," he joked with a little chuckle, quickly glancing up at his brother's face and away.</p>
<p>Enough to see Theseus deflate slightly.</p>
<p>"Alright, okay. Alright. Well, I'll see you tomorrow maybe? Before you depart?"</p>
<p>Percival sighed deeply, shaking his head with a touch of exasperation in his voice. "These, why don't you take care of that lovely lady you're taking home instead?" he suggested, huffing a smile at the flush that rose on Theseus' cheeks before they finally convinced him to stop worrying and go home.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>They apparated sidelong back at the little flat Newt had for himself in town, and barely took the time to take off their coats and shoes before Newt wrapped his arms around Percival, pressing his face against his lover's throat and inhaling his scent deeply.<p>Percival hummed softly, holding him in his arms for a few seconds before he lowered himself just enough to pass one arm under Newt's knees and lift him in his arms. He pressed one kiss to Newt's brow as he carried him towards the bedroom, happy to feel Newt relax against him.</p>
<p>"I'm so happy you're staying," Newt admitted in a murmur, waiting only for Percival to gently place him on the bed before he started helping Percival unbutton his clothes.</p>
<p>"Me too. I missed you a great deal." Percival cupped one of his cheeks with one hand, slowly rubbing his thumb over Newt's cheekbone, reveling in how Newt tilted his head against his touch, leaning on him.</p>
<p>They slowly divested of their clothes, not even trying to hide their yawns, and crawled under the covers, barely exchanging a few kisses before they were both fast asleep in each other’s arms.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>The mix of tiredness and relaxation at being with each other once more made it so that for the first time in a very long time, neither woke up at the softest of noises, soundly asleep until they heard the bedroom door open.<p>Percival woke up with a start. He instinctively tightened his hold around Newt's shoulders, hugging the man to his chest as he threw one wandless push against the door, slamming it closed in the face of a seriously confused Theseus - judging by the muffled swears coming from the other side of it.</p>
<p>Percival grimaced, slowly relaxing his hold on a now awake Newt. "Ah, sorry." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>Newt blinked the sleep out of his eyes, yawning as he peeked over the covers at his brother, who had pushed the door open once more and was gaping at the sight of the two of them in bed together, clearly naked under the sheets.</p>
<p>"What the fuck," Theseus whispered, watching them with eyes round in surprise and a touch of horror. At least until he focused his gaze on Percival. "What the fuck?" he asked louder. "You fucked my brother!"</p>
<p>Newt sat up a little, even if apparently the sight of their naked chests only made things worse. Theseus stared in horror.</p>
<p>"Guess the cat is out of the bag," Newt theatrically whispered at Percival before turning a bit more towards Theseus, his eyes skirting over their clothes on a chair, his mask abandoned on top of some notes, the white knuckled grip his brother had around the knob of his bedroom door. "Ah- we actually slept, but I can't really deny there was sex involved at some point. At... a couple of points." He tilted his head, a smile tugging at his lips at the little chuckle coming from Percival at his side.</p>
<p>"What-" Theseus breathed, even if he probably didn't really want to know.</p>
<p>Newt cleared his throat and entwined his fingers, staring at his hands in his lap for a moment before he raised his eyes to his brother's face. "Do you remember Frank?"</p>
<p>"Oh, Merlin," Percival groaned beside him, just as Theseus shook his head, paling even more.</p>
<p>"Who is Frank?"</p>
<p>"A Thunderbird that I rescued in Egypt." Newt provided the information, happy to go back to a subject he felt more sure about. "Great creature, so beautiful and loyal, I came to care very much of him. But you see, his natural habitat are the open skies of Nevada. That was one of the reasons I went to America the first time, remember? You're the one who asked Percival to keep an eye on your baby brother."</p>
<p>Theseus shook his head, even if it looked more like he had been hit by a thundering spell. "Ah- yeah, yeah I remember that, but- oh Merlin and Morgana, have you two been having sex since then?" He gaped at them, bringing one hand over his chest. "It's been years!"</p>
<p>Newt frowned at him though. "Oh no, we didn’t start having sex until two years ago, after we got married." He nodded with a happy smile, raising his eyes to Theseus in time to see his brother lose consciousness and fall to the ground with a thud.</p>
<p>Silence filled the room for a couple seconds before Percival snorted beside him. "Guess this solves my problem of getting out of bed naked with him watching." He pressed one kiss to Newt's brow before pushing back the covers.</p>
<p>"He's always so dramatic." Newt shook his head, following his husband out of bed to get dressed himself. "Not like I ever hid my ring from him or anything."</p>
<p>"I know, dear," Percival shook his head, stepping into his slacks after he put on a shirt. "Would you levitate your brother to the couch while I make breakfast?" he asked, leaning closer to him to steal another kiss from Newt.</p>
<p>Newt nodded, returning the kiss for a moment more before looking around for his wand. "Guess he will need the sugar."</p>
<p>"You are going to eat, too." Percival waved a finger towards him. "No sneaking into your suitcase on an empty stomach. And no leaving me alone to deal with him either."</p>
<p>Newt chuckled softly, fully knowing there would be many discussions with his family ahead, and yet finding that he couldn't feel anything else but happiness at knowing his marriage with Percival was now out in the open.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>